Holiday
by cutedimple
Summary: Menerima ajakan Johnny untuk berlibur bersama Jaehyun, Yuta, Chanyeol, dan Sehun tanpa disangka akan merubahnya hidup Taeyong selamanya/ NCT. EXO. Bottom!Taeyong. AllxTae. JohnYong. JaeYong. YuTae. ChanYong. HunYong. NC. PWP. MxM. Gangbang. Raped. DLDR!


_Title_ : Holiday

 _Cast_ : Taeyong Lee; Johnny Seo; Jaehyun Jung; Yuta Nakamoto; Chanyeol Park; Sehun Oh

 _Pairing_ : All x Tae

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warning_ :

MxM. Mature content. NC21. PWP. Gangbang. Raped. Forced Sex. Curse. Alternative Universe. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

 _Standard declaimer applied_

* * *

Hari-hari menyenangkan baru bisa dirasakan oleh seseorang setelah resmi meninggalkan sekolah, menyelesaikan ujian, menikmati liburan, dan mencapai usia legal untuk minum minuman keras, berkeliaran hingga larut malam ke tempat-tempat seperti karaoke, klub, dan mendapat _drive lisence_. Kau bisa melakukan apapun bersama siapapun untuk menikmati masa muda. Menikmati hidup.

Lee Taeyong berusia delapan belas tahun, badan kurus, kutu buku, kikuk, sedikit pemalu dan canggung dengan gadis-gadis bahkan teman-temannya. Selalu terlihat kesepian. Kesukaannya pada karakter kartun sedikit aneh, hobi memasak dan beres-beresnya juga. Sebagai tambahan Taeyong juga pernah mengidap myshopobia saatsekolah menengah tapi sudah cukup membaik sekarang karena menjalani terapi.

Dia hampir tidak punya teman dekat, hanya berteman biasa dengan semua orang. Tak pernah membedakan siapapun karena baginya mereka semua sama. Beberapa ada dari kalangan orang kaya, _nerd_ , berandalan sekolah, murid biasa lain. Mereka adalah temannya jika Taeyong mengenalnya. Sesederhana itu.

Anak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu suka olahraga dan lebih sering diam ke perpustakaan. Keseimbangan tubuhnya payah. Staminanya payah. Kulit sensitifnya yang tidak bisa lama-lama di bawah terik matahari, juga payah. Kesimpulannya ya… dirinya memang biasa saja. Tipikal murid biasa yang tidak mencolok.

Jadi, ketika Johnny mengundangnya untuk menghabiskan libur bersama di villanya yang ada di Jeju dengan Yuta, sunbaenya―Chanyeol, Sehun―dan hoobaenya―Jaehyun, dia sedikit terkejut. Ralat, _justru sangat terkejut._

Mereka berlima adalah pangeran sekolah. Anak orang kaya yang menghabiskan banyak uang untuk apa yang mereka pakai agar selalu terlihat trendy dan modis. Mereka juga menghabiskan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting, bisa untuk hobi, kesukaan, atau hal lain yang mereka inginkan.

Johnny dengan gila pesta dan hobby DJ-nya. Yuta dengan sepak bola, game dan wanita. Chanyeol-hyung dengan berbagai jenis gitar listrik dan alat musik lain. Sehun-hyung dan Jaehyun dengan koleksi motor dan mobil sportnya.

Mereka semua berbanding terbalik, berbeda 180 derajat dari Taeyong yang terkesan _old fashion_ dengan kacamata bulatnya yang ia pakai sesekali karena mata minus.

Taeyong tidak yakin kenapa Johnny mengundangnya sampai pemuda kelahiran Chicago itu berkata,"Aku hanya berpikir, _it'll be cool to hang out_. Kau tahu, Tae, _spend some time to be free and drinking?_ Aku pikir mungkin kau akan tertarik untuk ikut. _Because most of us can't cook, except for Jaehyun_ , dan tidak akan ada pelayan di sana karena itu akan mengganggu kesenangannya. Jadi…"

Itu sebabnya Taeyong mengerti jika satu-satunya alasan keberadaannya di sana adalah: untuk memasak. Tak ada alasan lain, tentu saja bodohnya dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ayolah~ aku janji pasti menyenangkan."

Taeyong tersenyum sendiri, memegang gagang telepon di tangannya saat mendengar Johnny terus membujuknya ikut seperti itu. Teman sekelasnya itu begitu persisten. Taeyong memang suka memasak dan dia pikir tak ada salahnya menjadikan itu sebagai salah satu keuntungan. Pergi ke Jeju tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk mengisi libur sekolah? Terdengar tak terlalu buruk. Makanya dia setuju setelah lebih dulu meminta izin pada orangtuanya, yang tentu saja menginzinkan. Dengan catatan, ia harus bisa menjaga dirinya.

* * *

Johnny menjemputnya dengan salah satu koleksi mobilnya. Sabtu pagi. Taeyong tak membawa apapun selain pakaian ganti dan beberapa buku bacaan. Oh, juga beberapa toples kimchi, ibunya yang menyuruhnya membawa benda itu.

Perjalanan tak cukup menyenangkan karena rupanya, Johnny adalah tipe orang yang senang cari ribut dengan pengguna jalan yang lain. _**He is the worst driver, ever**_ _._ Cara mengemudinya lebih buruk dari ugal-ugalan, atau orang yang baru belajar menyetir! Melaju cepat seperti di sirkuit balap sambil mengumpati pengemudi lain yang menurutnya terlalu lambat dan menghalangi jalannya dengan bahasa inggris― _Fuck off, jerk, bastard, asshole―_ hingga rasanya telinga Taeyong bisa berdarah. Sepertinya Johnny lupa jika mereka kini ada Korea Selatan, bukan Chicago.

Mereka semua berkumpul di bandara. Chanyeol merangkulnya begitu datang berkata senang jika Taeyong bisa ikut bersama mereka―Taeyong mengenal Chanyeol karena mereka beberapa kali terlibat diskusi mengenai aransemen lagu untuk festival sekolah. Sementara yang lain hanya menyapa biasa, atau dengan senyum tipis―ini Sehun.

Perjalanannya tak terlalu lama, sejam kemudian dengan pesawat mereka sampai di villa milik keluarga Johnny. Letaknya terpisah dengan bangunan lain, di daratan yang lebih tinggi dengan jalan-jalan setapak yang sedikit menanjak. Benar-benar mewah dengan memperlihatkan pemandangan indah pantai dengan jelas.

Villa itu luar biasa besar, tapi terletak jauh dari mana-mana. Cocok dijadikan tempat liburan untuk mengusir penat. Tidak ada yang tinggal di sana, dibiarkan kosong jika tak dipakai oleh anggota keluarga. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak kamar dan tentu saja, yang lain langsung berebut kamar tidur yang paling besar. Taeyong mendapat satu yang menunjukkan dengan jelas suasana pantai Jeju, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Tempat tidurnya besar, ruangannya nyaman, dan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Satu kata. _Surga._

Semua orang terlihat bersemangat membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dua minggu ke depan. Tentang rencana berenang di pantai, berkeliling Jeju, barbeque di halaman depan di malam hari sambil bergitar dan minum-minum hingga mabuk, juga lain semacamnya. Tak jauh-jauh dari situ. Tak ada perbicaraan yang melibatkan kegiatan seks karena mereka tak mengundang satu wanita pun untuk ikut. _Setidaknya belum_. Taeyong yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan membawa pulang gadis-gadis dari pantai untuk bergabung dan menghabiskan malam. Taeyong akan mengurung diri dikamar mendengarkan musik keras-keras sambil membaca buku jika itu terjadi. Dia payah dalam urusan menghadapi wanita, memang.

"Kita ke pantai setelah ini?"

" _Yes_."

" _Prepare yourself. We're going in 15 minute!_ "

Taeyong lebih banyak diam. Mengangguk mengiyakan apapun rencana mereka. Pikirnya, liburan ini mungkin akan menjadi liburan paling menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan.

 _Dia sepenuhnya tidak salah tentang itu._

* * *

Semua orang bangun siang keesokan harinya. Taeyong yang biasanya rajin bangun pagipun baru bersiap dan keluar dari kamarnya pukul sepuluh. Hanya ada Jaehyun di dapur yang sedang siap-siap memasak, yang lain sama sekali belum bangun. Taeyong yang memang sadar dengan perannya di sini langsung membantu.

"Pagi."

"Pagi, Taeyong-hyung."

Semalam selepas dari pantaimereka pergi jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke villa. Malam hari dihabiskan dengan barbeque di halaman depan―yang bekasnya saja belum dibereskan sampai sekarang―sambil bergitar, mengobrol, dan minum-minum―Taeyong tak bergabung, dia tidak bisa minum alkohol―hingga larut malam. Tadinya yang lain ingin mengundang gadis-gadis, tapi sejauh yang mereka lihat, tidak ada gadis yang menarik untuk standar mereka. Yuta berkata jika mereka sial sekali.

Hampir tengah hari mereka baru makan. Sebagian berencana kembali jalan-jalan, sementara Taeyong, dia memilih tinggal di rumah karena tak kuat dengan cuaca panasnya. Hanya duduk-duduk di sekitar villa sambil membaca atau bermain game.

Ketika malam tiba, Taeyong baru sadar jika ia telah menghabiskan satu harinya dengan tak melakukan hal menarik. Bukan dirinya sendiri yang merasa seperti itu, karena rupanya yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol hyung berkata jika mereka harus memikirkan sesuatu, mengenai hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan bersama. Sudah sepuluh menit tapi tak ada yang bisa menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik. Taeyong sebenarnya sangat ingin jalan-jalan menikmati suasana alam di sore hari, seperti kemarin karena masih belum puas, tapi ia tahu jika lebih baik tak menyarankan itu. Orang-orang kaya seperti mereka tentu tak mau melakukan hal-hal membosankan seperti itu. Menyenangkan versi mereka sangat berbeda dengannya. Taeyong sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, menyelesaikan membaca novel juga bisa mengurangi rasa bosan, kok.

Sampai sebelum makan malam, mereka menghabiskan waktu sendiri-sendiri.

* * *

Taeyong membuat pasta untuk makan malam. Ditemani wine. Ia dipaksa minum walau sedikit kali ini, hingga kepalanya sedikit pening. Tapi tetap tersenyum saat keterampilan memasaknya mendapat pujian dari semua orang―Jaehyun bahkan memujinya dengan bahasa Itali yang terdengar seksi. Sementara Yuta, dia hanya mencoba meniru apa yang diucapkan Jaehyun hingga terdengar konyol.

Seusai makan malam, Chanyeol hyung sudah terkesan akan mati bosan dan tak berhenti mengeluh. Gitar yang sedari tadi dipegang ditaruh karena tak lagi berminat. "Bagaimana kalau video game?" usulnya sambil menunjuk nintendo wii yang tersimpan di dekat televisi layar datar tepat di ruang tengah.

Semuanya hampir tak ada yang antusias dengan usulan itu. Tidak tahu dengan temannya yang lain, tapi Taeyong tidak terlalu bisa memainkan itu.

"Tidak seru."

"Kita buat turnamen dan taruhan agar lebih seru," katanya.

"Taruhan semacam apa, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak tahu. Kau punya ide?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu!" kata Yuta tiba-tiba semangat. "Bagaimana jika yang kalah harus mau melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan?"

Jeda keheningan.

"Misalnya?" kata Johnny, mulai tertarik.

"Apa saja," ujar Yuta sambil menyeringai. "Kita bisa pikirkan itu nanti."

"Bagaimana jika dia menolak?" tanya Taeyong.

"Maka dia harus mau mencuci seluruh pakaian seluruh orang disini. Secara manual sampai hari terakhir sekaligus berperan menjadi pembantu bagi yang lainnya," usul Chanyeol. Itu adalah hukuman paling buruk bagi anak-anak kaya dan manja seperti mereka, Taeyong pikir. Mungkin ini akan jadi menarik…

"Aku ikut," ujar Johnny.

Jaehyun menambahkan, "Aku juga."

Satu demi satu memutuskan hal yang sama. Taeyong juga, ia tak mau dianggap pecundang sendirian.

Apa hal terburuk yang bisa didapatkan bagi yang kalah selain mencuci baju dan menjadi pembantu? Yuta adalah salah satu yang harus diwaspadai karena pemuda asal jepang itu punya imajinasi paling aneh dan freak. Tapi mengingat Johnny adalah _leader_ nya di sini, mungkin dia yang akan membuat keputusan, itupun jika dia tak sedang kurang beruntung menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Permainan dimulai setelah mereka menentukan urutan pertandingan. Aturannya sederhana, pasangan yang sudah ditentukan akan bertanding. Kertas-gunting-batu digunakan untuk memilih siapa yang berhak menentukan game apa yang akan dimenangkan, yang mana sebuah keuntungan besar. Pihak-pihak yang kalah akan ditandingkan kembali dengan aturan yang sama hingga menyisakan satu orang.

Seperti perkiraan, Nakamoto Yuta menang dengan mengesankan melawan Jaehyun dengan game soccer yang menjadi pilihannya. Johnny kalah atas Sehun dengan game car racing dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Sementara Taeyong, sebenarnya ia cukup jago memainkan game boxing itu, tapi pengalamannya bermain masih tertinggal jauh dari Chanyeol dan harus mengaku kalah.

Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeyong terpaksa bermain lagi.

Jaehyun dan Johnny lebih dulu, siapapun yang kalah akan melawan Taeyong.

" _What the fuck_!" Johnny membanting console dengan begitu kesal. Ia baru saja dikalahkan oleh Jaehyun. "Kenapa aku sial sekali malam ini?!"

Taeyong tersentak karena dibentak, meski Johnny sebenarnya tak memaksudkan itu untuknya. Pemuda Seo itu hanya kesal karena selalu kalah saat kertas-gunting-batu sehingga tak bisa menentukan game yang ia mau. Tadi oleh Jaehyun yang membuatnya terpaksa bermain game basketball, dan kini oleh Taeyong.

"Hei, santai sedikit. Kau membuatnya takut." Dengan santainya Chanyeol merangkul Taeyong, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti Taeyong anak kecil karena perbedaan tubuh mereka. "Apa yang mau kau mainkan, Tae?"

Taeyong tidak tahu banyak mengenai game, dan tadi ia cukup bagus saat bermain dengan Chanyeol. Jadi… "Boxing?"

"Pilihan bagus!" Chanyeol terlihat terlalu bersemangat mendengar pilihannya itu, membuat Taeyong tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu."

Johnny mengerang tidak suka, berdecih. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Terserah padaku. Aku memang ingin menjadikanmu babu sejak lama, Johnny. Hahahahaha."

"Hyung!" protesnya marah. Taeyong tersenyum tidak enak tapi Chanyeol justru tak peduli ditatapi tajam begitu oleh Johnny. "Lihat saja, aku akan memenangkan yang itu ini," jelas Johnny. Ia begitu antusias.

Permainan dimulai dan semakin mendekati akhir semua orang sudah terlihat semakin tidak sabar melihat siapa orang yang _kurang beruntung itu_.

Chanyeol sungguh sangat membantu, ia mengarahkan Taeyong untuk melayangkan pukulan menyerang karakter yang dimainkan Johnny. Dengan sudut matanya, Taeyong melirik Johnny melihat pemuda Seo itu mulai menggerakan tangannya dengan penuh emosi dan kalut, karena tahu dirinya hampir kalah. Pasti dia kesal sekali, pikir Taeyong. Harga diri setinggi langit milik Seo Youngho pasti akan ternoda jika ia kalah dan harus menuruti permintaan apapun dari yang lain, akan lebih jatuh lagi jika ia menolak dan harus berperan menjadi _pembantu_. Taeyong menggeleng, kembali fokus pada permainannya. Ia tersenyum senang karena merasa akan memenangkan game kali ini.

" _Bagus. Terus seperti itu, Taeyongie_."

Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya, bersamaan dengan sentuhan di sekitar pinggangnya dari belakang. Chanyeol hyung yang melakukannya. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga tubuhnya tersentak. Pikirannya mulai terpecah, fokusnya sedikit demi sedikit terdistraksi, apalagi saat merasakan dada sunbaenya itu semakin mendekat hingga menempel dengan punggungnya. Jangan lupakan kembusan napas panas yang entah bagaimana berhembus di sekitar lehernya, padahal Chanyeol jelas lebih tinggi darinya. Taeyong meringis sedikit saat merasa cengkraman di pinggangnya perlahan menguat.

Taeyong baru mau berbalik sedikit untuk memprotes. Lalu―

" _YES_! _I TELL YOU, ALL_! _I'LL WIN_!"

Permainan sudah berakhir begitu saja. Karakter yang dimainkan Taeyong terkapar dengan tulisan LOSER merah. Taeyong tertegun. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya sudah duduk santai di sofa, tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Bisa ia lihat Johnny masih melompat girang, jelas lega karena terhindar dari punishment. Yang lain sudah menatapnya, Taeyong hanya bisa menelan ludah. Perutnya bergejolak aneh melihat tatapan-tatapan itu terarah langsung padanya yang masih memegang console.

Ia tahu jika salah satu dari mereka memang harus kalah. Tapi Taeyong tak menyangka itu adalah dirinya. Untuk sesaat tadi jelas ia _hampir_ mengalahkan Johnny.

"Seperti perjanjian, yang kalah harus menuruti apapun permintaan dari yang lain," ujar Yuta sambil mendekat. Ia berseringai, berbaik hati mengambil console di tangan Taeyong dan menaruhnya. "Dan Taeyong kau _kalah_."

Berbagai macam reaksi. Sorak sorai, seringai, ekspresi dingin dan simpatik. Jaehyun menepuk bahunya dua kali sebelum ikut duduk di sofa. Hanya Taeyong yang berdiri di sana, tepat di hadapan mereka dengan menunduk dan terseyum kecut. Apapun itu, ia hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Kepalanya yang masih pening karena menegak wine, semakin pening saja.

"Mendekat ke sini," kata Johnny. Temannya itu sungguh terlihat senang melihatnya kalah seperti ini.

Taeyong melangkah mendekat. Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Wajahnya memerah perlahan. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan penuh antisipasi dan binar tertarik, meski dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Jaehyun tersenyum, Chanyeol hyung tersenyum lebar, Sehun dengan tampang stoic dan dinginnya, Yuta dan Johnny dengan seringai.

"Jadi, sebaiknya apa hukumannya?" kata Jaehyun.

"Menari konyol lalu menguploadnya ke insta?"

"Berlari mengelilingi villa!"

"Ice bucket challenge?"

Taeyong membuat ekspresi memohon. _Apapun selain uji fisik_! Bisa-bisa ia langsung collaps jika disuruh berlari mengelilingi villa luas ini atau harus merasakan guyuran air es di malam hari.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Johnny, berseringai. "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

Semuanya menunggu dalam diam, mengantisipasi apapun _ide bagus_ darinya. Taeyong merasa gugup bahkan sebelum Johnny bicara. Tatapannya yang berkilat-kilat itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Taeyong," katanya, "Lepas pakaianmu."

Taeyong merasa wajahnya merah, matanya menatap ragu-ragu. Seringai muncul di wajah Yuta. Sehun mulai menyalakan rokok. Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil minum.

"Lepas semunya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil melirik Johnny.

"Semuanya," tegas Johnny.

Itu gila! Apa yang Johnny pikirkan sebenarnya? Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dibanding harus berlari atau menahan dingin. "A-aku―"

"Aku tahu tak cukup pengecut untuk kabur kan, Taeyong?"

Mereka semua melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan menilai. Jika ia menolak, ia akan menjadi pengecut. Hal yang paling tak di sukainya adalah dianggap remeh. Jadi Taeyong mengalah, ia harus melakukannya. Mematuhi itu.

Dengan wajah memerah, Taeyong mulai membuka sweater, lalu beralih pada kancing-kancing kemejanya, melepaskannya perlahan dari tubuhnya juga t-shirt yang ia gunakan. Helai demi helai pakaian itu ia disimpan di atas meja. Tangannya bergerak membuka ikat pinggang, melepas ritsleting dan meluncurkan celananya turun. Dan terakhir, dengan ragu-ragu sebelumnya ia mulai menurunkan boxer, lalu celana dalam yang ia gunakan bergantian hingga lepas sepenuhnya. Menyimpannya pada tumpukan yang tadi.

Telanjang, Taeyong berdiri di tengah ruangan. Tubuhnya menggigil karena dingin. Ia mengagkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan yang lain.

Mereka semua diam. Ada ketegangan yang aneh di sana. Taeyong bisa merasakannya pada pandangan mereka, cara mereka menatapnya. Taeyong belum pernah sepenuhnya telanjang di hadapan orang lain sebelumnya, tapi wine juga tekad untuk memenuhi hukuman agar tidak dicap pengecut membuatnya berani melakukan itu. Taeyong bisa merasakan tatapan mereka padanya, melihat tubuh kecil dan rampingnya yang sepenuhnya telanjang. Tubuhnya jelas tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka. Ketidaksukaannya dalam olahraga membuatnya tak memiliki otot-otot yang bisa dibanggakan. Ukuran genitalnya pun standar.

"Berbalik," kata Johnny.

Taeyong bernapas cepat, berbalik. Tak ada keraguan lagi. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara mereka memandangnya. Taeyong merasa panas. Tuhan, ereksi di saat seperti ini adalah hal paling memalukan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Yuta?" suara Johnny terdengar di belakangnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dia _cute_ ," ini suara Yuta.

Taeyong menggigit bibir diam-diam. Cute bukan apa yang bisa dibanggakan bagi seorang laki-laki. Taeyong menoleh ke belakang hingga bisa melihat mereka lewat bahunya. Mereka masih menatapnya, menatap bagian belakang tubuh telanjangnya di bawah cahaya terang dari lampu ruangan itu.

"Berbalik, Taeyong."

Taeyong melakukannya.

"Kau harus mau melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan, kan?" tanya Johnny. Pertanyaan itu mengandung pernyataan yang tak bisa dibantah olehnya. Taeyong mengangguk. "Kalau begitu katakan," tegasnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan," kata Taeyong, menghela napas pasrah. "Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kami bilang selesai," kata Johnny. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jadi jangan mengeluh. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat penolakan darimu. Kau mengerti?"

Taeyong merasa sedang ditantang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan jantungnya berdebar keras tak karuan. Ia telah berdiri telanjang di depan teman-temannya itu selama hampir lima menit sekarang lalu apa lagi yang mungkin mereka ingin dia lakukan? Ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus jika Johnny sampai harus membuatnya mengatakan itu lagi sebagai kalimat penegasan.

"A-aku mengerti."

"Bagus," katanya, matanya berkilat-kilat. Taeyong mulai memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan memenuhi otaknya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, sepertinya, _baru sepertinya_ , ia bisa menebak kelanjutan dari semua ini. "Sekarang, gunakan mulutmu untuk memuaskan Chanyeol-hyung. _Suck his cock_."

Itu saja. Dan Taeyong sepenuhnya menyadari apa sesungguhnya perannya di sini. Apa jenis hukuman yang akan menimpanya karena pertandingan video game bodoh yang tak bisa ia menangkan. Taeyong menatap Chayeol, yang terlihat jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol-hyung yang biasa. Senyum lebarnya menghilang. Ia duduk menyandar ke sofa, membuka risleting dan juga celananya sedikit hanya untuk mengeluarkan penisnya, yang semi-keras. Wajahnya sedikit merah akibat minum tanpa henti.

Taeyong memandang itu dengan mata membulat. Ia menelan ludahnya, merasa tidak nyaman. Tubuh telanjangnya menegang, begitu juga tangannya. Suaranya bergetar gugup. "T-tapi―"

"Diam dan lakukan," kata Johnny.

Yang lain hanya memandang itu dalam diam.

" _Taeyong_."

Panggilan penuh ancaman itu membuat Taeyong tersentak. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Taeyong dengan bodohnya memasrahkan diri dan inilah yang ia dapat.

Chanyeol-hyung menatapnya saat Taeyong perlahan berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk. Setelah berada tepat di hadapannya, ia berlutut beralaskan karpet di bawahnya. Matanya memaling, tak sanggup melihat benda di hadapannya, seketika bertatapan dengan Sehyun-hyung, asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya membuat Taeyong sesak hingga kembali menatap lurus pada Chanyeol.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana melakukannya?

"Kau harus meminta izin lebih dulu, Taeyongie," suara jenaka Yuta terdengar dari sisi lain.

Taeyong menelan ludah, malu setengah mati. "Chanyeol-hyung," mulainya. Mulutnya terasa kering sebelum mencicit. "B-bolehkah aku―"

"Kami tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Chanyeol-hyung," ulangnya, lebih keras kali ini. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tangannya yang gemetar perlahan memegang benda semi-keras di depannya, kemudian mendongak, entah sengaja atau tidak, menunjukkan _puppy eyes_. "Boleh aku menghisap ini?"

Chanyeol mengerang pelan, berujar serak. "Tentu, Taeyongie. Tentu."

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya membungkuk dan mulai memasukkan benda di genggamannya itu menuju mulutnya. Mulai menjilati dan menghisapnya seakan itu permen loli. Matanya perlahan menutup, membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Jujur, ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapat blowjob sebelumnya. Jangankan itu, ia bahkan belum pernah mencium seorang gadis, selain pipi ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Tapi lihatlah dia, sekarang Taeyong harus memberikan blowjob untuk Chanyeol-hyung. Sunbaenya.

Ini pengalaman pertamanya melakukan sesuatu yang berbau seksual dengan orang lain, setelah dipaksa telanjang di hadapan mereka. Rasanya luar biasa, menakutkan, intens di saat bersamaan.

"Ooh, _yeah_ … _mmm_... terus..." Chanyeol-hyung menggeram, mendorong penisnya sedikit lebih jauh ke dalam mulut Taeyong.

Sulit bagi Taeyong memasukkan seluruh benda itu dalam mulutnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat benda itu bergesekan dengan giginya. Taeyong mengerang pelan saat merasa bibirnya meregang di antara penis Chanyeol. Sunbaenya itu memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan tangannya yang besar dan mendorong penisnya masuk dan keluar berulang kali.

Taeyong melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa dan Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, dengan perlahan mem-fuck mulutnya. Itu sangat intens. Taeyong menutup mata dan mengerang lagi, membayangkan dirinya seperti wanita-wanita yang ia lihat di film biru yang terkadang ia tonton. Matanya setengah terbuka dan menatap sayu, penasaran dengan ekspresi yang dibuat Chanyeol saat ia melakukan ini. Geraman Chanyeol semakin menjadi, juga gerakan pinggulnya, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang.

" _Shit._ _That's was fucking hot_ ," komentar seseorang di belakang sana.

Taeyong menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan tanpa sadar saat memberi Chanyeol blowjob. Dadanya naik turun, otot-otot bahunya mengencang, ia bahkan menggerakkan merasa sangat sensual, sekujur tubuhnya panas, dan dengan begitu saja ereksinya mulai tahu yang lain bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penisnya sendiri mengacung di antara kakinya. Ia belum pernah tertarik pada laki-laki seumur hidupnya. Tapi ia bisa sekeras ini hanya karena memberikan blowjob.

Taeyong merasa sepasang tangan di pinggulnya, membelainya pelan. Ia mengerang. Merasaka sentuhan yang entah berasal dari siapa. Tangan-tangan itu bergerak ke atas ke bawah, bergeser perlahan dari pinggul ke perut juga dadanya.

" _Ooh, yes, baby_ ," gumam suara tepat di belakang Taeyong. Johnny. Itu Johnny yang menyentuhnya dengan begitu intim, jauh lebih intim dari sentuhan orang lain sebelum ini jika mengesampingkan Chanyeol, yang penisnya kini ada di mulutnya.

" _Mmm_ …" Taeyong membuat erangan protes. Itu akan terlalu cepat baginya, ia sama sekali tidak siap mendapat sentuhan lain, apalagi di bagian-bagian pribadi dan sensitif dari tubuhnya.

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan, Taeyong," bisik Johnny lembut.

Taeyong menarik mulutnya dari penis Chanyeol-hyung dan menoleh sedikit. "Aku―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taeyong terkesiap. Chanyeol-hyung menjambak rambutnya membawanya pada posisi sebelumnya, mendorong penisnya kembali di antara bibir Taeyong yang terbuka. Taeyong mengerang karena hampir tersedak.

"Kita semua _horny_ ," kata Johnny. "Kau pasti tahu apa artinya."

Taeyong menggigil, tiba-tiba takut. Apakah mereka merencanakan ini? Ini semua, sejak awal? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?

"Kami tidak benar-benar merencanakan ini, Taeyong-hyung, jika itu pertanyaanmu," kata Jaehyun dari sisi lain sofa. Jaehyun telah menjadi begitu tenang sejak ini semua dimulai, tapi gundukan besar di antara kakinya tidak bisa berbohong. Hoobaenya itu juga menikmati ini. "Kami mengajakmu berlibur karena kami memang menyukaimu. Ini sama sekali tidak sengaja, hanya kebetulan tak ada gadis di sini saat kami semua horny. Kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengatasi itu. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah berdiskusi dan memutuskan orang itu adalah kau, hyung."

"Chanyeol sengaja mengacaukan fokusmu tadi, agar kau kalah," tambah Sehun.

Taeyong menatap Chanyeol-hyung, takut. Dia menyeringai ke arahnya, meraih kepala Taeyong dan mulai mem-fuck mulutnya lagi dengan lebih kasar. " _Mmmpphhh_!" Taeyong mengerang, sepenuhnya takut sekarang. Mereka sengaja melakukan ini. Taeyong menyadari kesalahannya yang mau saja dijebak hingga berakhir di situasi seperti ini.

"Karena kau sudah setuju untuk melakukannya, _babe._ Maka kita harus menyelesaikan ini." Johnny memindahkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah, menggenggam penis Taeyong. Mulut Taeyong terbuka lebar, tubuhnya tersentak akan gairah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar liar.

Johnny terus memompa miliknya dan Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya kembali pada mulut Taeyong yang terbuka.

Taeyong sendiri gemetar ketakutan, mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja mereka katakan padanya. Sulit mengingat apa yang sedang mendera tubuhnya. Yang jelas ini takkan bisa terelakkan. Taeyong tidak bisa berpikir untuk menemukan bagaimana cara agar ia bisa lepas dari situasi abnormal ini!

"Kumohon, berhenti." Taeyong tersentak saat Johnny melarikan tangannya di sekitar pantatnya dan area sekitar paha dalam Taeyong, mengelus dan membelai penis kerasnya. "Kumohon, kumohon, aku, aku tidak tahu jika aku... _O-ohh_! " Taeyong telanjang, dengan posisi berlutut, setiap inci tubuhnya digerayangi oleh salah satu temannya sementara temannya yang lain memaksa Taeyong menelan miliknya.

Taeyong akhirnya tahu jelas apa yang mereka inginkan darinya.

Mereka ingin Taeyong menjadi mainan mereka. Mainan untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Sex toy. Menjadikannya sebagai _wanita_ mereka. Jalang mereka. Dan dalam keadaan Taeyong saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.

Taeyong terengah-engah saat Johnny kembali memainkan penisnya sementara kepalanya turun untuk menyambut penis Chanyeol. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai pasrah menerima semua perlakuan itu. Bagian belakang tubuhnya sedikit diangkat, memberi akses penuh bagi Johnny menuju bagian paling intim dari tubuh Taeyong. Diam-diam menebak _apa_ yang akan ia lakukan, menginginkannya melakukan itu sekarang juga.

"Katakan kau menginginkan ini, Taeyong," bisik Johnny tepat di telinganya dari belakang. Taeyong membuat erangan teredam, bunyi-bunyi tak koheren. Ia tidak bisa bicara dengan penis Chanyeol dalam mulutnya! Chanyeol yang menyadari itu langsung menarik penis besarnya keluar, menyentuhkan benda itu ke wajah Taeyong, mengusapkan cairan precumnya ke sana.

"Oh Tuhan," Taeyong merintih.

"Cepat katakan!" kata Johnny tidak sabar. "Katakan jika kau ingin aku menjadikanmu jalangku malam ini!"

Teriakan itu entah kenapa membuat Taeyong sangat terangsang. Ia menutup matanya rapat, tersentak mendapati tamparan keras di pantatnya. "Kumohon, Johnny. Jadikan aku jalangmu!"

"Ambilkan lube," gumamnya, dan Taeyong mendengar langkah kaki. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Yuta mendekati mereka dengan botol kecil, temannya itu menyeringai. Johnny mengambilnya dan kemudian Taeyong merasakan jari panjang, dingin nan licin bersentuhan dengan celah pantatnya. Ujung jari itu menyapu lubangnya yang bergetar. Masuk perlahan. Ia takut. Kepalanya ditengokkan ke belakang, melewati bahunya ia bisa meliht penis Johnny yang besar keluar dari celana jeansnya, berlutut tepat di belakang Taeyong.

Taeyong terkesiap, benar-benar tidak ingin Johnny melakukannya. Apa ini benar-benar akan menjadi pengalaman pertama seks untuknya? Bukan dengan seorang gadis seperti yang ia bayangkan, tapi dengan _teman-teman_ nya _,_ laki-laki _._ Hanya karena kalah taruhan. Tidak, pikirnya. Ia tak mau menjadi _mainan_ mereka!

" _Shit_!"

Taeyong bangkit, bertopang pada tangan dan lututnya. Memberontak hebat hingga Johnny terjungkang ke belakang. Merangkak menjauh tapi Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya, menekannya ke karpet di tengah ruangan, memegangnya erat. Taeyong menatapnya, ketakutan.

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku!" Taeyong memohon padanya, tubuhnya yang tengkurap sedikit terangkat bertopang pada siku. Tak bisa pergi karena Chanyeol memegangnya erat. "Kumohon!"

Tapi kemudian Taeyong merasa tangan Johnny kembali memegang pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Taeyongie-hyung, rileks," kata Jaehyun pelan, mendekat ke arahnya, berjongkok lalu mengusap pipinya. Senyum lembutnya terbentuk. "Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika hyung tidak melawannya."

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini," Taeyong mengerang, gemetar dan takut. Johnny berhenti di belakang Taeyong. Mata basahnya memandang semua orang di sana. Jaehyun, Chanyeol, Yuta dan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, lalu Johnny. " _Kumohon,_ lepaskan aku. Aku- aku akan mencuci pakaian semua. Aku bersedia menjadi pembantu kalian. Aku- aku-"

" _Cih_! Kau sudah berkata ya tadi," kata Johnny kesal.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian menatap Taeyong, memegang tangan sunbaenya itu dengan lembut. "Baiklah," katanya, "Bagaimana jika berhenti sebentar? Kami tidak ingin memaksamu melakukan apa yang tidak kau inginkan, Taeyong-hyung."

" _Ya_ , Jay! _What are you talking about_!?"

"Johnny-hyung, sebentar saja. Taeyong-hyung hanya ketakutan."

Taeyong menatap karpet, merasa lega, namun malu akan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol sudah melepaskannya, membuatnya terkapar begitu saja. Di sini dirinya, telanjang dengan tubuh tengkurap di depan teman-temannya. Dirinya sendiri yang sudah meminta itu, dan sekarang mundur karena merasa takut. Laki-laki tidak pernah mengingkari ucapannya, menelan ludahnya sendiri. Taeyong tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, tapi ia _takut_.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Taeyongie-hyung?" tanya Jaehyun. "Katakan."

Taeyong diam untuk waktu yang lama, menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. "Aku- aku takut itu akan _menyakitkan_ ," akunya akhirnya. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya!"

"Itu tidak akan menyakitkan," kata Chanyeol menyakinkan. "Kami akan mempersiapkanmu dulu hingga benar-benar siap baru melakukannya."

Taeyong melihat ke arah Jaehyun. Adik kelasnya itu mengangguk, tersenyum. "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit awalnya. Tapi semakin hyung rileks, maka semakin tidak akan terasa."

Taeyong masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa kami melakukan ini padamu, Taeyong-hyung?"

Taeyong menggeleng.

" _Cause y_ _ou're so fucking cute_ ," kata Johnny.

" _And hot_ ," tambah Jaehyun. " _We want you because you're so attractive, hyung_. _Beautiful, pretty, handsome, gorgeous._ "

Wajah Taeyong memerah. Ia belum pernah mendapat pujian seperti itu sebelumnya. Ditatapnya teman-temannya yang lain, Chanyeol, Yuta, dan bahkan Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Sejak kapan?" Taeyong bertanya, dadanya berdebar-debar karena terlalu senang setelah disanjung sedemian rupa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Pemuda biasa yang biasa-biasa saja namun bisa _menarik_ mereka hingga _menyimpang_. Itu bukan hal yang patutnya dibanggakan, tapi Taeyong merasa bangga. "Sejak kapan kalian berpikir … _seperti itu_?"

"Sejak kami pertama kali melihatmu, _sayang_ ," kata Johnny.

Taeyong merasa tangan mengelus kulit kakinya, membuatnya terengah. "… _Ahh_."

Taeyong memerah malu karena merasa tangan itu perlahan naik semakin dekat membelai bongkahan pantatnya. Ia sangat terangsang. Ia begitu mudah terangsang oleh teman laki-lakinya sendiri, yang jelas-jelas mengaku _tertarik_ padanya.

"Katakan, sayang, aku tahu kau menginginkan ini," bisik Johnny di telinganya. Taeyong menutup matanya sejenak, merintih pelan saat Johnny mulai meremas bokongnya, memijatnya sensual. Taeyong benar-benar menggeliat nikmat saat itu, tubuh dan pikirannya sudah sepenuhnya larut dalam gairah. Begitu _bitchy_.

"Kau akan menikmati ini, sayang, aku janji."

" _Oohh_ …" Taeyong mengerang dan tubuhnya melengkung saat Johnny kembali mengelus pantatnya, mendorong jari tengahnya masuk di antara pantat Taeyong, menyentuhnya dengan cara yang jauh lebih intim dari orang lain pernah menyentuhnya. " _Ohhh_ _God_ …"

"Jadi, itu artinya kau setuju, Taeyongie?" tanya Chanyeol.

Taeyong membiarkan jari Johnny mengisi dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Satu, dua, tiga. Bergerak-gerak di dalam sana. Ia menikmati sensasi asing yang menggelitik perutnya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Sungguh menyenangkan. _Inilah yang aku inginkan_ , pikirnya. Inilah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak menolak, kenapa ia tidak memberontak, kenapa ia… _menikmati semua ini_. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Membiarkan mereka, teman-temannya itu, _menggunakan_ dirinya, semau mereka. Tubuh yang haus sentuhan. Tubuh ini bahkan lebih jujur dari mulutnya, lebih jujur dari pikirannya yang sedari tadi menyangkal bahwa; Taeyong sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi _jalang_ mereka malam ini. _Sejak awal._

"Ya," bisik Taeyong, mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

"Oh, sayang," Johnny tersentak, "Kami akan membuatmu lupa diri, mengerang dan mendesah tanpa henti hingga gila malam ini."

" _P-please, do it_."

Taeyong menarik napas. Jaehyun memegang tangannya. Ia merasakan Johnny merangkak naik di atas tubuhnya. Menekan seluruh berat badannya hingga dadanya menempel dengan punggung telanjang Taeyong. Tangannya mengurut penisnya hingga benar-benar tegak, memposisikannya dirinya. Perlahan didorongnya masuk menuju _hole_ panas, hangat, dan licin itu, memendongnya masuk.

Taeyong menggeliat panik. Chanyeol sudah ada di sisi kirinya dan menahan tubuh Taeyong di tempat, sementara Jaehyun mengcengkram tangan Taeyong erat-erat. "Ahh… s-sakit," Taeyong terkesiap, mendongak putus asa dengan air mata. Ujung penis Johnny menekan masuk, _membelah_ paksa pantatnya. Memasukkannya inci demi inci hingga masuk separuhnya.

" _Fuck. That was hot_."

" _So tight_ ," desis Johnny.

Ia memegang pinggul Taeyong dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang lain memegang bahu lelaki kecil itu. Memaksanya membawa tubuhnya naik hingga menungging. Tangan-tangan di sekitarnya membantunya. Setelah mengusap peluh dan mengambil napas, Johnny menarik perlahan penisnya lagi, menyisakan ujungnya sebelum mendorong maju dan meringsek _menusuk_ Taeyong dalam sekali entak.

"AAAHHH!" Taeyong menjerit, karena itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tapi kemudian, ia bisa merasakan batang penis keras Johnny perlahan meluncur masuk dengan lebih mulus dalam lubangnya, memenetrasi, mengambil _virginity_ nya. Semuanya terasa _berbeda_ sekarang.

Taeyong menjerit sekali lagi saat Johnny mengentak punggulnya. Jaehyun membisikinya kalimat menenangkan namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sakitnya berangsur hilang, berganti sepenuhnya saat Johnny menyentuh satu tempat tertentu di dalam sana. Sekujur tubuhnya panas, bunyi _ah ah ah_ mengalun berulang dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan sodokan Johnny. _That feel amazing_. Taeyong bisa merasakan penisnya sendiri mengeras, sakit meminta sentuhan. Taeyong terangsang, begitu sialan terangsang. Ia tak melawan lagi, karena Taeyong merasa jika ini adalah bagaimana _rasanya_ diperkosa, maka ia akan dengan senang hati _menyerahkan diri_.

"Baga- _ah_!-mana rasanya, sayang?" tanya Johnny sambil terus bergerak. Hujamannya semakin liar, keras, tajam.

" _Ohh-hh-hh_..." Taeyong mengerang. "Ohhh, god... _ohhh yeah_... _ah! a-ah,_ te-terus… _aahh_."

Taeyong bisa mendengar tawa puas.

" _Oh god, Taeyongie, that feels fucking great_." Johnny terus mengentak masuk, memompa penisnya dalam-dalam ke lubang Taeyong.

"Oh, fuuuuck," Taeyong merintih, menjaga matanya terus tertutup sambil mengerang-ngerang nikmat. Ia masih belum bisa percaya saat ini dirinya di sana, terbaring di atas karpet dengan keadaan telanjang, membiarkan mereka menggunakan tubuhnya seperti jalang. Ia bahkan tidak melawan justru menikmati semuanya.

Taeyong belum pernah mendapati gairah seperti ini, merasa takjub dengan otot-otot rectumnya yang terus menjepit dan meremes penis Johny di dalam sana, diam-diam meminta untuk di-fuck lebih keras.

"Oh, mmm, god! John… Johnnyhh pe-pelan ahhh." Taeyong mengerang, menggeliat tak berdaya, telanjang di bawah Johnny yang justru semakin bersemangat. Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang hebat, jatuh tersungkur di karpet saat pegangannya hilang. Hal berikutnya yang Taeyong tahu, ia harus rela membuka lebar mulutnya demi menyambut sodoran penis di bibirnya. Sepasang tangan mencengkram sisi kepalanya, menariknya mendekat hingga wajahnya sepenuhnya terbenam dalam selangkangan pria itu. Penis itu masuk seluruhnya, membuat Taeyong hampir tersedak sebelum bisa mengendalikan diri. Orang itu, entah siapa, mulai mem-fuck mulutnya bersemangat.

Taeyong tak punya pilihan lain selain pasrah, juga saat tangannya ditarik menuju sisi lain dan secara tak langsung menyuruhnya memberikan _handjob,_ membuatnya kini menungging bertumbu hanya pada satu tangan dan lututnya.

" _Ohh… yeah_ …"

" _Mmm_!"

Di sisi satu lain, ia bisa merasakan tangan-tangan nakal menggerang mengelus tubuhnya, berhenti di di sekitar dada, memainkan, memelintir, menarik kedua nipplenya keras-keras. Juga tamparan di pantatnya. Taeyong tak bisa berfikir dengan benar, berusaha memfokuskan diri pada penis yang kini mengisi mulutnya, menjilat dan mengisapnya sebaik mungkin. Rangsangan di tubuhya seakan tanpa akhir.

" _Mmm, mm, mm, mm, mm_..."

Dorongan penis Johnny di lubang pantatnya terasa luar biasa, sentuhan di dadanya juga. Taeyong tak punya keberanian untuk mengelak lagi jika ia tak menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ia bangun pagi itu sebagai remaja normal yang biasa saja, tapi sekarang, tak lebih dua belas jam kemudian, ia telah menjadi jalang bagi teman-temannya, _budak seks_ mereka. Yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk orgasme, menyemburkan cumnya sendiri di karpet bawahnya.

 _Memutih. Memabukkan._

"Fuck, hyungie," Taeyong tanpa sadar mengencangkan pegangannya pada penis yang tengah ia genggam, membuat si empunya menggeram rendah karena nikmat dan menyemburkan cumnya tepat di tangan Taeyong. " _Ahh, oh, oh, yeah_ …" Suara gesekan kulit licin terdengar dari sisi lain sebelum disusul semburan cum lagi yang kini, mengotori punggung Taeyong. Yuta melempar kepalanya ke belakang, memejamkan matanya erat.

" _Ah, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_

Penis dalam mulutnya semakin liar, menyentak kuat sebelum ditarik keluar. Taeyong berkedip, mengangkat wajahnya melihat Chanyeol-hyung lah yang ada di sana, kemudian mengerang saat cum menyembur mengotori wajahnya, cairan putih lengket itu membuat Taeyong kembali menutup mata. Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya dalam mulut Taeyong, membuatnya menjilat cairan itu hingga tak tersisa. _Taeyong menyukai rasanya._

"Ouh, _yess_ , ketatmu lubangmu terus seperti itu! _Fuck_!" dengus Johnny. Entakan penisnya semakin keras, membuat Taeyong merengek sakit. "Ohh! _Cum… hh-ahh_!" Lalu kemudian Taeyong merasakan ledakan itu datang dlam dirinya, cairan cum panas membanjiri lubang Taeyong. Tubuhnya merosot menindih Taeyong, menyentak lemas hingga semburan terakhir. Deru nafas terdengar tepat di telinganya, sebelum Johnny menarik penisnya dan berdiri.

" _Aaa-ah_!"

Taeyong berbaring tengkurap, gemetar, dengan mata tertutup; telanjang, _kacau_ ; sesak napas dan lelah; tubuhnya meremang, pegal mendera sebelah tangan dan lutut, tetapi juga dengan sensasi mengabur yang membuatnya luar biasa puas. Tidak berdaya dengan orgasme yang menghantamnya, lagi, bersamaan dengan Johnny yang mengisi lubangnya tadi, disaksikan oleh yang lain.

Lubang pantatnya berdenyut-denyut, sakit. Taeyong merasa sekujur tubuhnya lengket, penuh cum, juga keringat dingin. Taeyong berbaring di sana, berusaha memulihkan diri. Tubuhnya dibawa bangkit sedikit, mengusap cum di sekitar matanya. Chanyeol, Yuta, Jaehyun dan Johnny ada di sekitarnya. Hanya Sehun yang ada di sofa, namun dengan raut kepuasan yang sama. Jelas ia menikmati _pertunjukkan_ tadi, melihat celananya yang sudah turun hingga paha, membebaskan penisnya, juga kaos bernoda cum yang ia pakai.

Taeyong berlutut di lantai, meringis tiap kali bergerak. Terengah-engah payah, masih telanjang.

Johnny bangkit menuju sofa, duduk, terengah-engah, puas, menyalakan rokok. Diikuti Chanyeol yang langsung minum. Jaehyun menawarinya tisu sementara Yuta, masih terbaring di dekat kakinya menyeka tubuhnya sendiri.

Semenit, semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Lalu...

.

.

.

.

"Siapa berikutnya?" tanya Taeyong, tersenyum manis.

 _Lee Taeyong mulai mencintai_ _ **peran jalang**_ _nya._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Yup_. Akhirnya kesampaian bikin gangbang. Haha.

 _No offense_. _Sorry for any mistake._ _Enjoy_!


End file.
